Horóscopo al Estilo de
by softlavender
Summary: Rivalidad, amistad, amor, odio, compañerismo todo esto explicado a partir de las relaciones y compatibilidad de los signos del zodiaco. Varias Parejas. [América x Corea del Sur] Advertencia: Crack Pairings, OT3, apariciones especiales de OC.


Hola, aquí softlavender reportándose esta vez con una serie de diversos one-shots inspirados en los signos zodiacales de nuestros personajes favoritos de Hetalia. Espero que esta lectura sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer 1: **La idea de la interacción de los personajes a partir de los horóscopos no me pertenece, todos los créditos y la idea original son propiedad de **Anniih** escritora de Fanfiction en español. Quiero agradecerle nuevamente por dejarme usar su idea para realizar esta serie de historias cortas y recomendar estos dos fics de su saga de Horóscopos: _Horóscopo al Estilo Japón x Taiwan _y _Horóscopo al Estilo Rusia x Belarus_, por si hay entre el público fans de estas parejas, si no dense una vuelta en su perfil y encontraran muchísimas mas historias de la autora.

**Disclaimer 2: **Los personajes de la serie Hetalia Axis Powers son propiedad del talentoso autor y mangaka Hidekaz Himaruya, no es mi intención lucrar con su obra. La finalidad de este fic es el entretenimiento.

Dudas y demás aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

* * *

**Horóscopo al Estilo de…**

_**América x Corea del Sur**_

**Estados Unidos de América: **Alfred F. Jones es Cáncer (4 de Julio)

**Corea del Sur: **Im Yong Soo es Leo (15 de Agosto)

Según sus signos:

**_Leo_**

_Generoso y bondadoso, fiel y cariñoso. _

_Un leo es creativo y entusiasta y comprensivo con los demás._

—Mi idea era genial Yong Soo, no entiendo porque nunca quieren tomarlas en cuenta. —se lamentaba el representante de los Estados Unidos de América.

El surcoreano le daba palmaditas en la espalda mientras le sonreía animadamente a su amigo. —Ellos simplemente no reconocen la genialidad aun teniéndola frente a sus narices-daze.

Alfred no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, Yong Soo estaba siempre ahí para él, el asiático era definitivamente uno de sus amigos más cercanos, Yong Soo indudablemente tenía las palabras adecuadas para levantar sus ánimos.

—Aunque si fuera tú le modificaría algunos componentes a tu prototipo Al, por ejemplo también añadiría misiles de largo alcance para garantizar un ataque efectivo. —añadió Yong Soo mientras tomaba un marcador y agregaba al dibujo del robot gigante que había hecho Alfred unos lanza misiles.

Ya con sus energías renovadas gracias a Yong Soo Alfred comento. —_You are right my buddy, _también hay que agregarle detectores de calor para una aniquilación completa de nuestros enemigos.

— ¡Tienes razón-daze! y un localizador GPS.

Mientras tanto China e Inglaterra observaban a sus ex tutorados y comentaban.

—Tal para cual. —exclamo Arthur moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

—Esta juventud tan loca, pero me da gusto ver a Yong Soo feliz-aru. —respondió Yao dedicándole a los jóvenes una mirada paternal.

**.**

**.**

_La aventura, el lujo y la comodidad. _

_Un leo disfruta con los niños, el teatro y las fiestas. _

_También le motiva el riesgo._

Yong Soo había llegado a Nueva York la capital mundial de los espectáculos y los musicales, el surcoreano disfrutaba del glamour y el lujo de aquella avenida, definitivamente Alfred era alguien excepcional.

— ¡Hey Yong Soo! _come here_ — el surcoreano dirigió su vista hacia esa inconfundible voz, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, ver a Alfred siempre lo hacía feliz. El norteamericano alcanzo al asiático, esa calle tan concurrida de gente y llena de vida contagiaba alegría.

—Alfred en lo que te esperaba vi anunciados varios espectáculos que me gustaría que viéramos-daze. —hablo Yong Soo mientras recibía el enorme cono de helado que Alfred le extendía.

—_Of course dude, _tu dime cual y yo te llevo pero en cambio tú me enseñas ese genial baile que te inventaste.

— ¿El gangnam style? Pero si es una rutina de pasos muy simple Alfred.

—Impresionaste a todos en la última fiesta que hubo Yong Soo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo Al, pero en cambio me vas a llevar a comer a uno de esos restaurantes gourmet, la guía de turismo dice que este restaurante de fusión coreana posee cinco estrellas.

—Wow! Yong Soo ya fui a ese restaurant tienen un helado de té verde delicioso y lo preparan al momento con nitrógeno líquido.

—Es una promesa entonces. —concluyo Yong Soo estrechando la mano de su amigo para formalizar su promesa.

El asiático y el norteamericano comenzaron a recorrer las calles de la gran avenida, definitivamente no había nada más que disfrutara Yong Soo que pasar una tarde llena de diversión junto a Alfred.

**.**

**.**

_Es creativo y extrovertido._

_En general son buenos, idealistas e inteligentes._

—No duden que algún día seré potencia en desarrollar tecnología de punta-daze. —exclamo con total seguridad el representante de Corea del Sur, mientras tanto sus compañeros asiáticos le dedicaban una mirada apenada.

—No seas ingenuo Yong Soo, nadie es mejor en diseñar tecnología que el Señor Honda. — hablo Xiao Mei(1) mientras le dedicaba una mirada de ensoñación al representante de Japón.

—Le agradezco sus gentiles palabras Mei-chan, suerte en su pequeña empresa joven Im. —hablo con solemnidad el japonés.

Unos años después el Grupo Samsung es reconocido como una de las empresas asiáticas más poderosas e influyentes a nivel internacional, era una potencia en la rama de la industria electrónica llegando a superar incluso a su rival japonesa Sony.

— En tu cara Japón, este año logre superarte en ventas, mis televisores y celulares son muchísimo mejores que los tuyos-daze.

—Le felicito joven Im. — contesto calmadamente Kiku.

Yong Soo sonrió con autosuficiencia, le daba gusto superar al japonés, Kiku Honda no era precisamente de sus personas favoritas. Dejo de regodearse en su triunfo cuando a lo lejos vio a cierto estadounidense con un modelo smartphone Samsung Galaxy S5, definitivamente Alfred era un chico que reconocía lo bueno cuando lo tenía enfrente.

—Alfred ¿Qué opinas de mis smartphones, a que son los mejores verdad?

—Admito que son buenos, pero han disminuido las ventas de mis iPhones.

—Si mis teléfonos son muy buenos pero tú me superas con las iPads.

—Tienes razón. —coincidió Alfred sonriéndole a Yong Soo. —En las tablets no hay quien me supere, por cierto excelente resolución de pantalla y los megapíxeles son perfectos las fotos salen muy bien.

—Pues claro, las buenas ideas son originarias de Corea-daze.

**_._**

**_._**

_No temen los obstáculos, más bien crecen ante ellos._

_25 de junio 1950_

—No esperaba un ataque de parte de Hyung(2) y tampoco me imagine que Aniki me traicionaría. —hablo deprimido el surcoreano mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

—Así es la guerra mi amigo, además ese ruskie* demente es capaz de manipular y trastornar hasta la mente más astuta, créeme yo mismo he sido víctima de sus juegos mentales. —hablo el estadounidense mientras tomaba asiento a un lado del asiático y le extendía una cerveza. Ambos amigos se hallaban en un campamento militar preparándose para la siguiente batalla.

—Braginski me las pagara, lo juro. —hablo con seguridad Yong Soo. —Lamentara haberse metido con mi familia.

—Así se habla Yong Soo. —felicito Alfred.

—Has escuchado lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, pues esta experiencia me hará más fuerte que nunca.

—Me gusta tu actitud, tu yo tenemos mucho en común.

—Concuerdo contigo-daze.

**.**

**.**

_Pueden llegar a ser tercos en sus creencias,_

_pero siempre desde una fe y sinceridad absoluta._

_13 de Junio del 2000_

—No nos ilusionemos Yong Soo, es demasiado pronto para creer que algún día volveremos a estar juntos.

—Vamos Hyung, que otra prueba necesitas, finalmente después de tantos años nos volvemos a hablar, mi jefe ha tomado la iniciativa de acercarnos más a ustedes.

—Has crecido tanto Yong Soo, te has vuelto alguien importante mientras tanto yo me he estancado, siento que me llevas años luz de ventaja. —declaro deprimido el norcoreano.

—Vamos una vez que volvamos a estar juntos, te ensañare todo lo que he aprendido junto a Alfred.

Al escuchar el nombre del americano, Hyung no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto.

—Gran parte de mi estancamiento es debido a las acciones de tu querido amigo imperialista. —declaro con desprecio Hyung.

—Vamos hermano, Alfred no es malo, él solo sigue las ordenes que sus jefes le indican.

—Igual que yo, solo sigo ordenes, no es razón para que me impongan un maldito bloqueo económico.

—Hyung prométeme que esto no te hará caer, recuerda lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, no dejes de creer en ti mismo, sé que saldrás adelante. —hablo el menor de los mellizos mientras extendía su meñique para que ambos sellaran esa promesa.

—Lo prometo Yong Soo. —respondió el norcoreano estrechando el meñique con el de su mellizo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_Cáncer_**

_Un Cáncer tiene mucha imaginación e intuición._

Alfred y Yong Soo se encontraban jugando videojuegos en casa del primero, junto a ellos se hallaban diversas golosinas y demás comida chatarra.

— ¡Muere zombie!, Yong Soo si te distraes superare tu puntaje. —hablo el estadounidense dirigiéndose a su compañero de juegos.

—No entiendo cómo es que eres tan bueno en esto-daze. —exclamo sorprendido el surcoreano.

—Es simple querido amigo, solamente imagino que le disparo a Arthur o al loco de Iván y la magia viene sola. —explico Alfred sonriendo.

—Definitivamente tienes una gran imaginación Alfred. —dijo Yong Soo, sintiendo una especie de debilidad y admiración por esa mente tan imaginativa y un poco perturbada.

**.**

**.**

_Le gusta disfrutar con sus aficiones y le gustan las fiestas._

—Debo admitir Yong Soo, que tu si sabes divertirte. —Hablo Alfred mientras él y el surcoreano salían del karaoke y se dirigían a una parrilla coreana.

—Quien iba a decir que Japón crearía algo tan genial como los karaokes, aunque estoy llegando a creer que me robo la idea, yo tenía planeado algo similar al karaoke pero muchísimo más divertido y mejor-daze.

—No te desanimes Yong Soo estoy seguro que diseñaras algo que nos dejara impactados a todos. —le animo Alfred.

—Tienes razón, creo que ya se en quien inspirarme. —hablo quedamente Yong Soo mientras le dirigía una mirada especial al estadounidense.

—Perdón ¿Dijiste algo?

—Ah no, no es nada. —respondió nervioso Yong Soo.

—Venga apresúrate Yong Soo, no hay nada que disfrute más que una buena comida y más en compañía de mi mejor amigo.

**.**

**.**

_Cambia de estado de ánimo y es demasiado susceptible. _

_Le cuesta dejar una situación._

_1 de noviembre de 1955 - 30 de abril de 1975_

—Nunca lo había visto así, realmente ya no lo reconozco. —exclamo con notable preocupación Kyle Kirkland(3).

Aquella mañana le había llegado a Alfred la noticia que en su casa el pueblo estadounidense se oponía a la noble tarea que se estaba llevando a cabo en las profundidades de la selva de Indochina.

—Malditos hippies, _holy shit_, esta gente no tiene idea todo lo que estoy sacrificando por ellos con tal de salvarlos de las terribles garras del comunismo. —exclamo con enfado el norteamericano mientras arrugaba en sus manos la carta de su jefe en la cual explicaba que los voluntarios para luchar en Vietnam iban disminuyendo y las protestas en contra de esa absurda guerra iban en aumento.

Los demás aliados de los Estados Unidos también se lamentaban, ya estaban hartos de luchar en aquel terreno tan extraño para ellos, añoraban la tranquilidad de sus hogares, el estar con sus seres queridos, muchos simplemente ya no recordaban la razón por la que se encontraban peleando.

— ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo más! —grito con desesperación la representante de las Filipinas, corriendo hacia su ex tutor comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho.

— ¡Déjame volver a mi casa Alfred, te lo ruego! —exclamaba Maricela(4) con angustia, mientras alzaba su mirada llorosa hacia el que había sido su tutor por varios años, ya no le golpeaba frenéticamente el pecho solo le sostenía las solapas de su uniforme militar.

El norteamericano solo se limitó a bajar su vista y dedicarle una mirada despectiva a la jovencita, no podía creer que fuese tan débil.

—Apártate de mí Maricela y regresa a tu puesto. —fue lo único que respondió Alfred mientras la apartaba de él con un gesto desdeñoso.

La muchacha se echó a llorar con desesperación en el suelo mientras Alfred salía de allí y dejaba a todos sus aliados y subordinados estupefactos, nunca antes habían visto esa manera de actuar tan fría y sanguinaria en el estadounidense.

—Ya tranquilízate querida, vamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco. —la consoló Xiao Mei. —Phai Bun(5) podrías traerle un poco de sopa a Maricela por favor.

—Seguro-Ana~. Contesto el tailandés dirigiéndose hacia las cocinas del campamento.

Mientras Yong Soo siguió a Alfred, finalmente lo encontró cabizbajo apoyado contra un árbol.

—Tú también estás cansado de todo esto ¿verdad? También quieres volver a tu casa.

El surcoreano no respondió. Por lo tanto Alfred volvió a tomar la palabra y termino por quebrarse frente a Yong Soo, el asiático abrazo a su amigo mientras este lloraba en su hombro.

—También estoy cansado de esto, también anhelo volver a mi casa.

Yong Soo volvió a quedarse callado, simplemente siguió consolándolo en silencio.

**.**

**.**

_El carácter de un cáncer es el menos claro de todos los signos del zodiaco._

— ¿Por qué te arreglas tanto Al? Acaso se trata de un evento importante. —cuestiono divertido Yong Soo.

—Que va si solo es una ida a comer.

—Entonces porque esa insistencia de verte elegante.

—Porque quiero demostrarle a esa persona especial que puedo tomarme las cosas en serio si me lo propongo.

Yong Soo no podía sentirse más contento, tal vez Alfred finalmente se daba cuenta de lo que sentía.

—En serio, me da gusto que quieras mejorar para impresionar a esa persona.

—Cuando alguien en verdad te atrae haces lo que este a tu alcance para causar una buena impresión.

—Mucha suerte con eso. —le animo Yong Soo, sintiendo que su cara se calentaba a cada instante.

—Nos vemos al rato. —le guiño un ojo Alfred en señal de complicidad.

Unas horas más tarde Yong Soo se encontraba caminando, cuando a lo lejos vio a Alfred decidido a alcanzarlo corrió hacia él cuando de repente vio que no se encontraba solo, sino que iba en compañía de una chica muy linda además de que actuaba de manera muy formal y galante frente a ella.

—Vamos Alfred, me estas asustando, —exclamo de manera jovial la muchacha. —Es raro que tú actúes así.

—Quiero demostrarte que puedo tomarme las cosas en serio Ximena(6).

Yong Soo había decidido a alejarse de allí cuando Alfred le llamo. —Hey Yong Soo, ven aquí.

—Hola Alfred, buenas tardes señorita. —saludo con solemnidad el asiático, cosa que confundió a los dos norteamericanos.

—Oye Yong Soo pero que te traes tras toda esa formalidad. —exclamo con asombro Alfred.

—Venga Yong Soo no te acuerdas de mí, soy Ximena o creo que me identificaras por mi otro nombre, México ¿recuerdas? Tu deporte tiene una gran popularidad en mi casa.

—Ah ya recordé-daze, si es verdad los taekwondoínes mexicanos son muy buenos. Lo siento es que todas las occidentales me parecen igual.

— ¿En verdad? —exclamo sorprendida la mexicana. —entonces debes de conocer en un futuro a Catalina(7) y a María Miranda(8) las dos son en verdad guapísimas.

—Pero si tú también eres muy guapa, _babe._

—Eso no funciona conmigo Alfred. —exclamo la mexicana sonriéndole.

Yong Soo de nuevo se sintió incómodo y buscaba una buena excusa para poder marcharse, en ese momento Alfred tomo las manos del surcoreano y la mexicana.

—Ya que los dos están aquí, los invito a comer. —expreso animadamente Alfred.

Tanto Yong Soo como Ximena se encontraban felices de pasar tiempo junto a Alfred, pero en la mente de cada uno su escenario ideal era el de encontrarse cenando a solas con el autoproclamado "Héroe del Mundo". Ya en el restaurante charlaron amenamente y la incomodidad de hace unos momentos ya no existía, Alfred los dejo solos un momento ya que había recibido una llamada de su jefe.

—Discúlpenme.

—No te preocupes.

—Tomate tu tiempo-daze.

—Sabes me la estoy pasando muy bien con ustedes dos. —rompió el silencio Yong Soo. —Pero si te soy franco preferiría estar solo con Alfred.

La mexicana soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras exclamaba. —Me has quitado un enorme peso de encima Yong Soo, yo siento exactamente lo mismo.

—Alfred me ha hablado de ti.

—Seguro debe decir que mi casa es un desastre y que a cada rato entro a la suya sin permiso. —dijo avergonzada la muchacha.

—Dice que a pesar de todo eres una chica maravillosa.

La mexicana se sonrojo y dijo. —También me ha hablado sobre ti, dice que eres la persona con la que más se siente en confianza. —hizo una pausa y continuo. —Eso me hace sentir insegura.

—Crees que alguna vez entenderemos lo que pasa por su cabeza-daze.

—Yo creo que no.

En esos momentos Alfred volvió a entrar y confundido escucho lo que exclamaron el surcoreano y la mexicana.

—Jamás te comprenderemos América.

* * *

**Personajes que aparecieron o se mencionaron en el fic:**

(1) Xiao Mei: Nombre humano para Taiwan.

(2) Im Hyung Soo: Corea del Norte (Original Character), pertenece a la artista coreana-estadounidense Lo-Wa.

(3) Kyle Kirkland: Nombre humano para Australia.

(4) Maricela de los Santos: Nombre humano para Filipinas (Original Character).

(5) Phai Bun: Nombre humano para Tailandia.

(6) Ximena García Vidal: Nombre humano para México (Original Character), headcanon de la autora.

(7) Catalina Vallejo Nuñez: Nombre humano para Colombia (Original Character).

(8) María Angélica Miranda: Nombre humano para Venezuela (Original Character).

**Yeah! que feliz me siento de que finalmente me haya animado a escribir una historia aunque sea corta de ****temática Kimchiburger, lo siento oficialmente soy una fan de la relación Alfred x Yong Soo.**

**Y antes de que me digan estas loca lavender, primero VodkaFish y ahora Kimchiburger pues aunque no lo crean estos dos niños también tienen mucho potencial y se los explicare a continuación:**

**Relaciones Diplomáticas entre los Estados Unidos de América y la República de Corea del Sur **

Las relaciones entre ambas naciones se vieron fortalecidas cuando los Estados Unidos ayudaron a establecer el territorio actualmente conocido como Corea del Sur, ademas de que apoyaron al bando surcoreano y los ayudaron a enfrentar al bando norcoreano el cual era auxiliado por la China Comunista y la Unión Soviética. (_Guerra de Corea 1950-1953_)

Hubo un tiempo en el que existió un fuerte sentimiento anti-estadounidense en Corea del Sur, pero bajo la administración del mandatario pro-estadounidense Lee Myung-bak, las relaciones de ambas naciones se fortalecieron aun mas, actualmente la opinión de los surcoreanos hacia los estadounidenses es positiva, ademas de que Corea del Sur es uno de los aliados militares y estratégicos mas importantes para los Estados Unidos.

En la reunión del G-20 en Londres año 2009, el presidente Barack Obama expreso que Corea del Sur es uno de los aliados y amigos mas importantes de los Estados Unidos.

En el parque Jayu (libertad) en Seul, Corea Sur se encuentra una estatua en honor al militar estadounidense Douglas MacArthur, el militar mas condecorado de la historia de los Estados Unidos de América, una figura multifacetica y controversial ya que es considerado héroe por muchos y despreciado también por muchos otros debido a que exonero los crímenes de guerra cometidos por los japoneses en los territorios que estos habían conquistado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

MacArthur también lucho en la Guerra de Corea, fue el estratega que estuvo a cargo de la Operación Defensa Desesperada, y luego un contraataque hacia las fuerzas norcoreanas en el desembarco de Inchón que es considerado por muchos historiadores como una de las mejores muestras de genio militar y estrategia.

Corea del Sur fue uno de los aliados de Estados Unidos en la Guerra de Vietnam, el presidente Park Chung-hee envió tropas de ayuda a los estadounidenses. A cambio de eso los Estados Unidos incrementaron su ayuda militar y económica a Corea del Sur. El presidente Roh Moo-hyun autorizo enviar un pequeño contingente a Iraq en el año 2004, a petición del presidente George W. Bush.

Ambos países son importantes socios comerciales, cerca de 60 billones de dolares es lo que comercian actualmente los Estados Unidos de América y Corea del Sur, entre los productos que manejan se encuentran de la rama automotriz, en telecomunicaciones, productos farmacéuticos y en la rama alimenticia se hallan productos tales como carnes y cereales.

Que bien ya que explique las relaciones diplomáticas siento que estos dos poseen mucho potencial, lo siento pero no me agrada el UsUk, es que para mi Alfred y Arthur no pasan simplemente de tener una relación de hermano mayor- hermano menor, ademas de que amo con todas mis fuerzas el FrUk. Como ya dije quería hacer una contribución al fandom de habla hispana con pairings que tienen mucho potencial pero que desgraciadamente casi no se conocen, ademas de que es bueno darle un giro a las cosas.

Si tienen mas datos que agregar sobre la relación de América y Corea del Sur, estaré encantada de recibirlos, no duden en comentar.

Nos leeremos próximamente ;)


End file.
